The Untold story of Konoha Team 16
by Yang Song
Summary: Set in the universe of the Stray Dogs Trilogy by Razell: READ THEM FIRST! We will follow Team Anjou: Three future clan heads and their time under the cruel Anjou Kiui: a vindictive and brutal sensei with his own agenda.


The Characters have profiles with their general abilities, personalities, and appearance at the bottom of the chapter.

_**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Hetero, Lemons (Implied)**_

I put hetero in there because I am grateful to all the writers labeling their yaoi fics as such and assume that as I don't want to read yaoi they don't want to read my stuff.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING other than plotlines or OCS

Story Starting, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Starting, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Warm beams of light stream through the curtains in the windows of the classroom. The classroom itself is filled with children, some of them boasting to their friends, some of them just beaming with pride and a few nervously looking around, as if expecting a trap. They quiet down as the door on the right creaks open and the teachers arrive to announce the teams. While Iruka usually did so, Kidomaru instead stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Alright you brats, I just have one thing to say: don't forget what you learned here and, don't die. If you die, and embarrass us, I'll bring you back and kill you myself." An uneasy laugh reverberated through the crowd, for all they knew, Kidomaru had that power. "All right, all right… Just settle down brats, let's get you assigned to your teams."

In the back row, completely ignoring Kidomaru-Sensei, sat a young boy with wild blue hair and orange eyes. He was instead glaring at a sandy blond two rows ahead of him, his eyes were practically glowing with rage and the two kids beside him started inching away from him. Just as he was about to leap at the Inuzuka an announcement grabbed his attention.

"For Team 16, the following should report to Anjou Kiui at training ground 14: Yamashio Wataru, Inukai Gin, and Ki… ki… Saesame." Kidomaru smiled awkwardly, clearly embarrassed that he still couldn't pronounce Saesame's mouthful of a clan name. The sandy blond girl turned and smirked at the blue haired boy, who merely snarled to himself and ran his hand through his dog's hair. Her smirk disappeared quickly though. "For Team 18: Report to Suzume here at… Where are you meeting?"

"We will meet at training ground 44, the Forest of Death. Inuzuka Karura, Yamanaka Inoki, and Shimura Hodate. Do not be late." Suzume quickly bowed before walking from the room. The sandy blond turned towards her new teammates, Inoki had his father's features and his mother's hair color and skin, resulting in a pale, blond, Rock Lee, only twice as hyper. Hodate however, was a contrast, remaining hidden beneath the wrappings that covered his entire body and a cloak similar to his deceased grandfather's.

"Alright brats, that's it… Get outta here!" Gin reached the door before some of the other students were even standing. He bolted through Konoha to the other side of town where the training fields were before skidding to a halt in front of the marker that named this sandy patch Training Field 14.

"Where the fuck is everybody?" Gin let out an exasperated groan and started scratching Yasashii behind his ears. "I guess I'll start without em." He walked over to one of the dead trees in the area and started running through his early exercises. He was halfway through his punch-claw combos when he heard two sets of footsteps coming up behind him, he ignored them, figuring that they would probably start too, but to his surprise a gloved hand grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him back several feet. He planted his feet and claws in the ground to stop and looked up to see his assailant only to find that a fist had planted itself in his face.

Wataru felt some of the bones in his hand groan with protest at his treatment of them but ignored the pain: Saesame was retreating to a safe distance to observe, and Gin had already begun to recover and was probably about to start shouting.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Bingo! Wataru smirked within his suit but said nothing. He was wondering just how far it would go, until he felt chakra coming from behind him and rolled forward, narrowly dodging a meaty fist charged with chakra and primed to break bones. He stood while backpedaling away from his assailant and took in his appearance: He was shorter than average and a little fat, but he was still clearly a Jonin, a Taijutsu specialist from his stance and the attack he had opened with. "Anjou-Sensei I presume?"

"Yeah, I'm Anjou." The older man grimaced and popped his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you know it's Anjou-Sensei to you, brat."

"Of course sensei. What do you wish us to do first?" Wataru bowed deeply, he wasn't much for sucking up, but it might help with this man…

"First off, quit yer brown-nosin."

"_So much for that plan…_"

"Secondly, I want to see yer abilities, you will all attack me with everythin' ya got! Ya got five minutes ta talk it over an come up wit a plan."

Gin glared at Wataru and started over towards the girl he assumed was Saesame, who was digging through her bag and laying out scrolls. "What are ya doin?"

"I-I'm going to summon something to help us, I'm not much on my own…" The girl looked back to her scroll an Gin turned back towards Wataru.

"How bout you, Freakenstein?" Wataru turned his head sideways before turning away and began muttering to himself. After a moment he fell silent and began weaving handsigns Gin didn't recognize before placing his hand on the ground as if using an earth Jutsu. After a moment, nothing happened, but the creep moved toward their new Sensei, stopping short ten feet and sitting on the ground in a lotus position. Gin turned around to see if Saesame had any ideas and his mouth fell open, standing in front of him was an army of golden robots with Saesame sitting in the center. "You alright? You look kinda pale…"

I'm fine, t-thank you for asking, it just takes a lot of chakra to activate this many Automatons at a time…" The machines began to march toward Anjou who merely looked at them in amusement.

"Cocky bastard…" Gin muttered as he connected his collar to Yasashii's and told him to ensnare Anjou. "I think it's time, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Gin charged to the Jonin's left while Yasashii advanced to the right. The Jonin however ignored the dog and charged Gin. Gin tried to dodge, but every time he got away Anjou would be right on top of him. Finally Gin saw that his plan wouldn't work and stepped in, the two momentarily traded blows, leaving Gin in a puddle of his own blood in the dirt. Wataru stood and looked at Gin for a moment before looking at Anjou.

"Was that really necessary?"

"If you can't take being injured, don't be a ninja." Wataru shrugged and gestured with his hand causing white sand to rise from the ground and attack Anjou who merely dodged to his left, straight into an Automaton that he promptly smashed. Realizing who was controlling the machines, he charged Saesame next and, before she could react, smashed his fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and making her throw up before tossing her aside. He turned toward the automatons to see that they were still moving towards him. He picked up the defeated Saesame and, seeing that she was still conscious slammed his fist into her face, sending her lithe form flying. She landed in a cloud of blood and dust. Wataru had used the chaos to disappear, keeping the Automatons moving with salt and making Anjou assume that Saesame was still conscious. He continued to mold chakra and summon Salz Wolke's to attack the Jonin. He felt out with his chakra and discovered that Anjou was roasting his chakra salt with a Lightning Ninjutsu and searching for him with Earth Jutsu. He also noticed that Lightning was Anjou's native nature, his attacks were far more powerful than his searching. He summoned more and more from the salt veins he had created beneath the earth to strike at the Jonin. After several minutes he managed to ensnare Anjou's ankle. When the Jonin bent to brush it off his wrist was grabbed too. Soon he was suspended between four Salz Wolkes and was running out of chakra and salt. Wataru decided that now would be a good time to stop it, and emerged from his hiding place.

"I am draining the salt and chakra from your body, I could kill you if I wanted to." Saying that was the last thing he knew before the lights went out in his eyes and he collapsed in a heap. Standing behind him was Anjou, his fist raised. He shook his hand: the boy had used some kind of armor on his head, and had busted Anjou's knuckle, probably sprained it. He turned his attention to his struggling clone and was about to dispel it before he thought better of it and watched as it turned an odd green color before finally "dying" and disappearing in a puff of smoke. As he mulled over its memories he tucked a card with the squad schedule into each of their clothes and left the training field, disappointed with the weakness of his new squad.

Chapter Ending, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Story Ending, Kupo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was a nice long chapter for me. I am going to try for 1k on average from now on, this will be the first time I have done so, so please bear with me if I fail to do so.

Character profiles:

Name: Wataru Yamashio

Age: 12

Species: Human

Sex: Male

Rank: Genin of squad 16 (Team Anjou), Alongside Saesame, and Gin)

Appearance: He wears a way oversized grey fleece coat that reaches his upper calves and covers most of his face with it's high collar. He wears a full thermal armor bodysuit that covers his head and face, with two round glass covered ports for his eyes and a series of 9 pinholes to vent his breath. The jumpsuit leads into a pair of attached boots. His forehead protector is attached to the suit.

Strengths: He is the heir to the Yamashio clan and is very powerful with his inherent Salt Release. He is also extremely cold and analytical, willing to do whatever it takes to win, including sacrificing his teammates.

Weaknesses: He makes enemies at an alarming rate, what with his cold, and inconsiderate nature. He is actually fairly weak against the water style, as it dissolves salt. He requires a constant supply of salt in the form of salt pills that he carries with him to survive.

Weapon: Salt

Fighting Style: He fights from a stationary position, using his salt to attack opponents and attacking from other angles with Salz Wolke.

Capabilities:

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 6

Intelligence: 10

Strength: 1

Speed: 4

Stamina: 1

Hand Seals: 3

Total: 33/80

Likes: Reading, Archaeology

Dislikes: Foolish people, those who would sacrifice the mission for their allies

Notable Jutsu:

Salz Wolke:

Creates a hovering cloud of salt that can attack independently of him, by detecting chakra

Salz Rüstung:

Forms a thick layer of salt in the form of armor over either his entire body, or just part as needed.

Salz der Erde:

The user spreads their chakra through the ground beneath them, causing it to be marbled with salt which he can then control.

Salz Eiserne Jungfrau:

Creates a coffin of salt around an opponent, and drains all the salt from their bodies, killing them

Name: Gin Inukai

Age: 10

Species: Human

Sex: Male

Rank: Genin of squad 16 (Team Anjou), Alongside Saesame, and Wataru)

Appearance: He has untamed blue hair, orange eyes, slightly tan skin and whipcord lean muscle. He has Inukai Clan tattoos on his cheeks which resemble blue mandibular canines (picture upside down, blue Inuzuka tattoos) and he wears a tattered, cream colored, hooded sweatshirt with a pair of long, pale yellow, jersey shorts. He also wears a thick red cloth collar around his neck. Yasashii wears the same collar.

Strengths: He is a beast-nin bound to his Hyena-like (looks like a Spotted Hyena, only smaller) dog: Yasashii. He is able to utilize the Chakra Collar technique common within his clan to share thoughts and feelings with Yasashii or to cut their opponent with sharpened chakra

Weaknesses: Stubborn, foolhardy, and inconsiderate.

Weapon: Standard 2 kunai 8 shuriken pouch strapped to his right leg.

Fighting Style: All Fours Jutsu and combination attacks with Yasashii.

Capabilities:

Ninjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 6

Genjutsu: 1

Intelligence: 1

Strength: 5

Speed: 7

Stamina: 6

Hand Seals: 1

Total: 31/80

Likes: Direct combat

Dislikes: Weaklings, Inuzuka.

Notable Jutsu:

Chakra Leash:

Connects his collar to Yasashii's with sharp chakra threads to allow them to communicate. They can also use them for combination attacks.

All Fours Jutsu:

Canon Technique

Man-Beast Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang:

Canon Technique

Personality: Hotheaded and somewhat arrogant, he hates the Inuzuka clan for attempting to drive his clan out of Konoha.

Name: Saesame Kikorochukaikonutsuo

Age: 10

Species: Human

Sex: Female

Rank: Genin of squad 16 ((Team Anjou) alongside Wataru, and Gin)

Appearance: A short, pretty girl with her champagne colored hair fashioned into two poofy buns on the sides of her head towards the back, nervous, pupil-less seafoam green eyes, and a small mouth with very pale lips. She has pale skin and light, delicate features, and a frailer body than a standard Genin. She wears a lavender mid-calf length dress with a high collar and short sleeves and her forehead protector (white cloth) around her waist, backwards. She also wears a pair of pink leather gloves and a single strap rawhide backpack in which is three extra medicine kits and several sealing scrolls containing books, flash bombs and Gold Clones. She tends to stand with her hands in her pockets and looking down.

Strengths: While largely weaker than most Genin she does possess a single thing that makes her a real threat: The "Gold Release" which allows her to transform minerals into Gold which she can then control. This power is inherent within her clan, but is difficult and costly to use.

Weaknesses: Extremely nervous, to the point where it has begun to affect her health. She is well below average for a Genin. she also has a below average chakra pool for a nature user (though still above average) and average chakra control which can drive her to chakra exhaustion if she uses to much to quickly.

Weapon: Standard 2 kunai 8 shuriken pouch sewn to her dress over her left thigh.

Fighting Style: Likes to play a keep-away strategy with a large force of Gold Automatons through which she channels chakra for techniques. This keeps her safe from harm, but increases the already high chakra cost, meaning that a prolonged battle is out of the question.

Capabilities:

Ninjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 1

Genjutsu: 2

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 1

Speed: 3

Stamina: 2

Hand Seals: 3

Total: 19/80

Likes: Peach juice, reading Braille.

Dislikes: Direct combat

Notable Jutsu:

Gold Automaton Technique:

The user moulds earth into a machine with three legs, four arms ending in augers and four faces, each displaying an emotion. The user then pumps Gold Chakra into it to create a powerful creature that cannot be dispelled like a clone. If it is destroyed or damaged, it will begin to slowly reform. It moves slowly.

Gold Sword Technique:

The user aerates Gold particles which can then attack by slashing. She cannot use this well due to her weak chakra control. It can also be frozen in place to form a barrier that will pierce anything that tries to pass through it.

Gold Slurry Technique:

The user creates an easily controllable golden slurry. The most basic Gold Release technique.

Gilded Battlefield Technique:

The user turns the ground beneath them into controllable gold. Drains a very large amount of chakra.

Personality: Quiet and shy, she is extremely nervous around people she doesn't know and has been known to panic when under stress. So long as she takes the medicine

Shizune-Sama gave her though she shouldn't have a panic attack.

Name: Anjou Kiui

Age: 46

Species: Human

Sex: Male

Rank: Jonin of squad 16 (Gin, Saesame, and Wataru)

Appearance: 5,8' with thinning champagne colored hair and a slight beer gut. His features are small and angry and he has a fairly prominent soul patch and stubble on his double chin. He wears the standard shinobi jumpsuit and a captured Iwagakure flak jacket with a very large pouch on the front. He wears his headband pinned to the front of the left shoulder strap of his flak jacket

Strengths: He is an average Jonin. (Better Taijutsu, worse Genjutsu)

Weaknesses: Extremely unlikable and bitter. He is merely average for a Jonin.

Weapon: Standard 2 kunai 8 shuriken pouch strapped to his left leg.

Fighting Style: Likes to break bones and tear joints, lots of grapples and gut punches

Capabilities:

Ninjutsu: 6

Taijutsu: 10

Genjutsu: 5

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 8

Speed: 5

Stamina: 7

Hand Seals: 6

Total: 51/80

Likes: Direct combat

Dislikes: Weaklings, those he considers idiots, students.

Notable Jutsu:

Standard Jonin repertoire.

Chakra Sealing Technique:

He smashes a large amount of his chakra into his opponents chakra network by striking them, this abruptly disrupts their chakra and causes light headedness, nausea, and even loss of consciousness.

Vindictive Strike Style Taijutsu:

His personal Taijutsu style involves forcing his opponent into a joint lock and applying force via either bending, pushing, or striking (his personal favorite) to destroy his opponents major joints.

Body Pathway Derangement

Canon Technique

Personality: Vindictive and cruel, he is a very poor sensei with little to no care as far as to his student's safety.


End file.
